In the related art, a fume exhaust device has low fume exhaust efficiency. When the fume exhaust device is in operation, with increase of a speed level of the fume exhaust device, the air volume increases, the resistance of the cooking fume separation device becomes significantly great, the increment is very apparent, and the noise will also be increased, resulting in poor user experience.